Spider
|spawn= Light level that is less than 7, on solids. |Score = 105 |Damage = Easy: Normal: Hard: |image = Spider.png |drop = 0-2 String on death 0-1 Spider Eye when killed by the player }} (This article is about the regular spider mob; for the Cave Spider, see Cave Spider.) Spiders are half-neutral, half-agressive Mobs (depending on the time of day) which can spawn in groups of 1-4. Behavior Spiders move slightly faster than other hostile mobs, making creeping noises as they move around. They are aggressive at Night, attacking nearby players, but neutral during Daytime. However, a spider will always attack any player who provokes them, regardless of the time of day. Spiders will perform a leap attack at the player when close enough. They make a audible sound similar to a loud hissing. Unlike the other mobs that spawn during the night, spiders have the ability to see through every block, which makes them particularly dangerous to players. This, and their unique climbing skills, make them one of the greatest risk to players who are active during the night (especially in a shelter, where spiders can sneak onto a roof or over walls, in order to reach a player). Unlike most other mobs, spiders can move easily through cobwebs. A spider is two blocks wide and almost one block tall, allowing it to fit through spaces that most other mobs can't (except for Cave Spiders,Silverfish, Chickens, Tiny Slimes, and Bats, which are smaller). If a spider survives until daytime without becoming hostile, it will remain neutral, ignoring the player unless attacked. On rare occasions, skeletons can be seen riding a spider, creating a Spider Jockey. Despite this combination, they are still considered separate mobs, with their own weaknesses. On Hard Mode, spiders may spawn naturally with randomly-generated Potion effects active. Strategy Spiders can be irritating creatures during the first few days in survival mode. Players who do not acquire supplies fast enough may be left without a roof on their shelter. Due to spiders' climbing abilities, roofs are imperative when creating a shelter. However, players can create overhangs around their buildings, preventing the spider from climbing over. It is also possible to make a wall that spiders cannot climb over by placing a Fence with any type of Slab on top. It is considered either a glitch or bug, but it works. Despite making noises, spiders can be difficult enemies to combat in low light due to their hue, which is so dark that sometimes the only way to differentiate a spider between darkness is by looking at its glowing, red eyes. Combating spiders with melee weapons can also be tricky due to their speed, although a diamond sword deals enough damage to kill a spider with two blows. It is also worth mentioning that spiders are best tackled with a bow and arrows, as they will not become hostile toward a player if they are at least 10 or more blocks away. If engaged in combat from a short range, attacking from one block below is an efficient strategy. Spiders only deal damage when their Y axis position is changed. When the player is at the same level as a spider, they are less likely to be hit. This will also give the player a straight shot towards a spider and provides more accuracy against their erratic movements. If the player is not prepared for a battle and has nothing but a sword, Axe, a fist, or any item that deals damage, the spider can be killed whenever it comes close. Make sure there are no other hostile mobs around that could be distracting. Should this fail, and the player has low health while the spider is coming at an unfortunate angle, retreat by Sprinting and getting out of the spider's reach. Once a spider leaps into the player, they can jump while walking backwards, then attack and repeat this technique. Trivia *If the spider is far enough away, the player may see a white silhouette of the spider, even through solid objects, like many of the entities found within the game. *Spiders are careless climbers; sometimes, a spider will climb into a ceiling and fall, causing them to take fall damage. Players may find String and Spider Eyes around houses with overhangs due to this. *In the 1.4 update, spiders made a crawling noise when moving, and when chasing a player, this noise is noticeably faster. This can be the best way to tell when a spider chasing a player. *If a spider is invisible (whether it's from potions or natural spawning on harder difficulties), the red eyes are still visible. *The spider's original color was a different shade of brown. It is yet to be revealed why the color was changed. *In Minecraft: Pocket Edition, sometimes spiders will spawn without their body. Those spiders are hostile, even in the day. *In the Pocket Edition, before 0.11.0, monster spawners found in mineshafts spawned spiders in place of cave spiders. *If the player throws an egg at a spider, the spider will remain neutral. Gallery Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Animal Mobs